gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Iolana Sevoni
"There was a time when I considered myself a pacifist, that I would much rather concern myself with saving lives instead of taking them. That was before I saw some of the atrocities people in this world are willing to commit. Now, I have no qualms with doing both." ''~ Iolana Sevoni, 4741 AR Iolana is a beautiful half-angel inquisitor and sorcerer. She is one of the three main protagonists in Pathfinder: Saga of Fate. Profile Race: Half-Celestial Human (Varisian ethnicity) Class: Inquisitor/Sorcerer Alignment: Neutral Good Date of Birth: 30th Gozran, 4651 AR (April 30) Place of Birth: Clarion, the third level of Heaven Age: 90 (human equivalent of about 22) Height: 5' 9" Weight: 115 lbs. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Reddish Blonde Backstory ''Iolana is one of the few characters in the game whose backstory is not available in the game upon unlocking them, and is revealed later in the main story. Iolana was born in heaven to a human mother and an archangel father named Zethear and raised near the city state of Magnimar in Varisia. Because of her angelic heritage and incredible good looks, Iolana didn't have very much troubles growing up. While growing up, Iolana studied linguistics and became fluent in multiple languages at a young age (relatively speaking, given she ages four times slower than humans do). She desired to become a diplomat for Magnimar when she grew up. Around the time she became an adult, Iolana fell in love with a young man from her town and guard in training named Viorec. The two seemed inseparable, until the Inner Sea War began. Instead of becoming a town guard, Viorec's training was put to use when he was drafted into the Inner Sea War, where he would eventually meet his end while defending Lastwall. In addition, Iolana's stepfather died of old age just as the war began. Iolana's fortune seemed to turn slightly once the war ended and Iolana became a diplomat to resolve minor disputes that emerged as a result of the war. This didn't last long, however, because Iolana's mother died of old age shortly after that. Then, the most traumatic event of Iolana's event happened. While attempting to negotiate with a bandit clan near Magnimar, Iolana accidentally insulted their leader. As a response, the bandits tracked her to her house, pillaged all her wealth, and burned her house to the ground. But they weren't finished. They took her to the center of town and raped her to make an example. Once Iolana hit rock bottom in her life, she found religion in Desna, the goddess of luck, stars, and travel. She took up with a group of travelling missionaries who spread the word of Desna while also eliminating undead threats. Iolana began training as an inquisitor under this group. She developed a hatred for all things undead, because she strongly believes that the dead deserve respect. When Iolana was finished with her training, she left the missionary group to hunt undead in burial sites across the Inner Sea on her own. She had found a new purpose in life. Her travels would eventually lead her to an old dwarven tomb in the Five Kings Mountains. She did her usual work of entering the tomb and clearing it of undead, but upon exiting the tomb, she was approached by soldiers who promptly arrested her. Unbeknownst to her, the change in government in the Five Kings Mountains established a law that strictly forbid the entering of burial sites (this was so the drow that were puppeting the government in the Five Kings Mountains could freely create undead from the corpses found in the tombs to add to their growing underground army without being found out by civilians). Iolana was sentenced to work in a mining prison in Taggoret. Personality Though Iolana is quite charismatic given her history as a diplomat, her tragic past has caused her to become more reserved. She doesn't let this hinder her ability to make new friends, however. Her past, along with the fact that she spent a lot of time travelling alone in recent years has led Iolana to become easily attached to those she makes acquaintance with. She desperately wants to ensure that her allies stay alive on their travels, which goes hand-in-hand with her role as a healer. Appearance Iolana is a half-angel, so she possesses both traits of an angel and of a Varisian human. She has a perfect complexion with pale skin. Her hair is reddish-blonde done in a long braided ponytail. Her eyes are a bright blue. She wears a lightly armored, somewhat tightly fitted white robe that goes down to the hips with black accents and Desna's holy symbol of a butterfly on the back. Along with this, she wears form-fitting leggings. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 6 * Dexterity: 13 * Constitution: 14 * Defense: 10 * Magic: 16 * Willpower: 18 Traits Melee Attack: Starknife * Iolana swings her arm as she twirls this star-shaped weapon in her hand. Alternate Attack: Light Crossbow * Iolana fires a bolt from her crossbow. Since she has to reload between each shot, the attack speed is very slow, though it is more powerful. Standard Ability: Cure Wounds * Iolana concentrates a healing spell on a single ally that is a short distance in front of her. While using this ability Iolana can't do anything else except move. Advanced Ability: Flame Strike * Iolana creates a pillar of holy flame. Half of the damage of this ability completely bypasses any fire resistance the target(s) might have. The pillar takes the form of a cylindrical area of effect positioned a short distance in front of her. Super Ability: Celestial Grace * Iolana calls upon the powers of her angelic bloodline to make herself a true vessel of divine energy. Her eyes turn a glowing white, a halo appears above her head, her skin turns to bronze, and she grows a pair of angel wings. She heals her allies and deals fire damage to her enemies by simply standing near them, and her movement speed greatly increases. Passive 1: Vanquisher * Iolana deals 25% more damage and has 33% greater attack accuracy and critical hit chance against undead and evil extraplanar enemies. In addition, fire damage from her Flame Strike and Celestial Grace abilities completely bypass any fire resistance enemies of this type possess. Passive 2: Holy Regeneration * Iolana regenerates a small amount of health per second (Willpower x 0.2 rounded up). Quotes General * "I won't disappoint." - entering the game * "Behold my divine power!" - Activating her Celestial Grace super ability * "If this is what we're capable of, then I don't think my healing is really necessary." ''- Clearing a wave of enemies without any team member dropping below 50% health. * ''"I really had my work cut out for me there." ''- Clearing a wave of enemies after either an ally fell in battle or every party member dropped below 25% health at some point. * ''"I can feel the blood of celestials flowing through me." - Leveling up * "I'm...sorry...I let...you all...down" - falling in battle Conversations With Severus (Act I only) * Severus: "So you consider yourself a sorcerer as well, hm? Smart choice. A magical bloodline is a useful tool." '' * Iolana: ''"Yes, I suppose so, though I still consider myself a priestess of Desna first and a sorceress second. Sorcery doesn't keep wounds closed, after all." * Severus: "And for that, we have you to thank." With Severus (Act IV and later) * Iolana: "Severus...I wish things could have been different between us." * Severus: "While I still don't completely understand what you see in Romulus, I've gotten over it." * Iolana: "Romulus may seem insufferable to you at times, but you have to believe me when I say that he is a good person at heart." * Severus: "Do you really think that, or do you just want to think that because you're the mother of his children?" * Iolana: "Do you really hate him, or do you just want to hate him because I chose him instead of you? I thought I just heard you say that you've gotten over it!" * Severus: "You're right, and I'm sorry. I suppose I can admit that Romulus has become a better person since when I first met him. I hope for your sake he has improved well enough to be the father of your children." * Iolana: "I'd very much like to believe he has." With Ostarian (Act I only) * Ostarian: "You say you're from Varisia. Been there. Terrible place." * Iolana: "You've never been to Magnimar then. The towns there are wonderful with lots of good people." * Ostarian: "It seems like you have never ventured out of the comfort of your city-state. If you had to endure the things that I endured out in the wilds and crime-ridden areas of Varisia, your outlook on that absolute hellscape wouldn't be so positive." * Iolana: "Actually, I have left Magnimar on several occassions, and have experienced the unspeakable, just like you. The difference is that I didn't become as cynical about my homeland as you." With Ostarian (Act IV and later) * Iolana: "I'm sorry to hear what happened with you and Athaliah. Would you mind if I asked you kind of a personal question?" * Ostarian: "Go ahead." * Iolana: "While you were traveling with us, did you ever feel the urge to leave us and go look for her?" * Ostarian: "Oh, of course. Not a day went by that I didn't think of doing exactly that. Why do you ask?" * Iolana: "During the Inner Sea War, when Viorec hadn't been home in years, I felt that similar urge to leave and go search for him." * Ostarian: "Love drives us to do the damnedest things, doesn't it? With Tsun (Act I only) * Tsun: "Iolana, I would like you to know that you have my sincerest thanks for keeping us alive out on the battlefield." * Iolana: "Think nothing of it. I just can't bear to see a friend's life slip away in front of me." * Tsun: "I feel like there is a story behind you that you're not telling us, Iolana. Maybe for a different day." With Tsun (Act IV and later) With Romulus (Act I only) * Romulus: "Hey gorgeous, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" * Iolana: "Well, I was told that I was gently carried down from heaven after I was born, so no, I doubt it hurt." * Romulus: "Oh, right. I forgot you literally are...from heaven." With Romulus (Act IV and later) With Calamity (Act I only) With Calamity (Act IV and later) With Lu Kong (Note: Vanara sounds like a combination of different monkey noises when spoken.) * Iolana: "''(speaking in Vanara)"'' * Lu Kong: "''(in Common) ''How do I go to eat mango river?" * Iolana: "''(in Common) ''Oh dear, is that what I said? Sorry, I'm still working on my Vanara." * Lu Kong: "I'm just joking, you got it right. I'm doing fine." With Raalnorg * Raalnorg: "You're a priestess? Back in Rahadoum, I was required to kill people like you on sight." * Iolana: "What does Rahadoum have against religion anyway?" * Raalnorg: "Everything." With Hiroto * Hiroto: "Iolana, I must say, you are quite beautiful. Romulus is a very lucky man. You two are together, yes?" * Iolana: "As far as I know, yes." * Hiroto: "If you ever need any advice, I'd be happy to give some to you. I've had my fair share of relationships." * Iolana: "Thanks...I'll keep that in mind." With Hanji * Hanji: "I recognize that holy symbol you're wearing. Many clerics of Desna visited my village when I was growing up." * Iolana: "And did they ever manage to convert you?" * Hanji: "Almost. That was until I tried praying to Desna to cure my parents' illness. She didn't answer. From then on, I started to trust my own power over that of divine beings." * Iolana: "There was a time when I felt the same way as you do, before I joined the church. You may not understand now, but there was a reason for why she didn't answer." With Pavo * Iolana: "What's in that flask you've got there, Pavo? Don't tell me it's water. You aren't fooling anyone." * Pavo: "Oh, this? Applejack. Hard apple cider. Want a taste?" * Iolana: "Oh, no thanks. Last time I tried applejack I had so much I almost poisoned myself to death." * Pavo: "I didn't think I would ever be the one to say this, but I think you might have a serious problem." With Whittaker With Helvar * Iolana: "About 10 years ago, I went into some catacombs in Isger, and found that someone had already cleared them before me. There were stray bullets and gunpowder on the floor. Was that you?" * Helvar: "Probably was. I think I might have been in Isger at about that time." * Iolana: "You don't seem all that certain." * Helvar: "Look, I've been at this kind of work for a long time, alright?" With Remus * Iolana: "Remus, your brother told me about how you used to beat him on a regular basis. Let me just tell you that if you try that again you'll have to answer to me." * Remus: "What are you, his mother now? Besides, he's completely exaggerating. It was all in good fun." * Iolana: "You gave him scars, Remus. I saw them myself." * Remus: "Sometimes it got a little uh...rougher...than usual." With Brunnwald * Brunnwald: "Iolana, you seem like the kind of lass that has an incredible voice. I would love to hear it sometime." * Iolana: "Oh no, singing is something I haven't done in a very long time. Besides, I would probably sound awful compared to you." * Brunnwald: "You know, in my time as a traveling bard, I've talked to plenty of barmaids who would say the same thing. They were usually wrong." '' With Zob * Zob: ''"Listen, lady, I don't need no goody-two-shoes cleric healing me. This bugbear is perfectly fine on his own." * Iolana: "I'm glad that you say that, because now I don't have to worry about smelling your putrid body odor every time I try to heal you." * Zob: "''(sniffs) ''Is it really that bad?" With Micaiah With Ker-Shal * Ker-Shal: "What is that symbol you're wearing?" * Iolana: "This? It's the holy symbol of Desna, goddess of luck, stars, dreams, and travel." * Ker-Shal: "Hmm. Interesting. This Desna seems like the kind of deity that someone unhappy with their current situation would worship, such as those with poor luck or aspirations to accomplish something greater." * Iolana: "I guess I never thought of it that way. That actually makes a lot of sense." Trivia * During the Pathfinder campaign that Saga of Fate is based on, Iolana was created to add a female character to a party that was at the time exclusively male and to fill the needed role of healer. She was only intended to be a normal human, and the decision to make her half-celestial was made after she was created. * In honor of Varisian tradition, Iolana has a rather large tattoo of blue butterfly wings on her upper back. These wings are a symbol of her devotion to Desna, who is often represented by blue butterflies. Iolana's clothing often conceals this tattoo, so very few people have seen it. * In spite of her very small frame, Iolana is capable of consuming large amounts of alcohol, and she has. She can have up to seven drinks before she becomes noticeably intoxicated. Unlike Pavo, however, she is not an alcoholic, despite consuming about as much as he does. Category:Sub pages